Myocardial infarction (MI) is a condition in which a portion of the blood flow to the myocardium has been blocked, causing a region of the myocardial tissue to be ischemic or infarcted. For example, an embolus or blockage (e.g., a thrombus or other mass of material) may block one or more coronary arteries, causing a decrease in, or completely eliminating, blood flow to a region of the heart. The region of the heart to which blood flow has been reduced or eliminated may be referred to as the infarct zone. A variety of treatments exist for addressing MI, including various methods for deforming, capturing and/or breaking up the thrombus in the coronary arteries. There exists a need for additional devices and methods for treating MI.